The present invention relates to a personalized shoe emblem signature. More particularly, it relates to ornaments for personalizing the appearance of shoes.
Personalized ornaments for shoes of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art.
When a person buys a pair of shoes, he or she wishes to personalize them with the appropriate initials. In order to accomplish this, the shoe store would either need an infinite supply of shoes with different combinations of initials or a way to personalize accordingly each particular pair of shoes purchased. The way to personalize each pair of purchased shoes must be simple, efficient, convenient, and cost effective.